The Day Before The Prom
by Kotodami
Summary: What will happen the day before the school prom? plz R&R complete
1. The Mall

Friday Afternoon at 3:31 7th period Language Arts *Oh! Come on * Serena stared at the*clock only four more minutes till I can leave! Serena you can wait just a little longer!* after four long minutes of packing up her binder the bell finally rang. Serena zipped out the door and hurried to open her locker. *I got to get to the mall! The dance is tomorrow and I don't have my dress yet! Neither less a date* Serena sighed *oh well at lest ill look great at the dance that is if I can get to the mall before all the good dresses are long gone! * She zipped out the door way and into the parking lot and hopped into her sleek black volts wagon. For once in her life she went the speed limit since she had way to many speeding tickets ~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Mall Entrance~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Where is she? She is never late to the mall. Only every where else!" Lita said to her friends Rye, Ami, and Mina while looking in the parking lot for her friend's car. Serena pulled into the mall parking lot found a spot to park and ran up to her friends without falling on her face.for once. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late its just I went the speed limit for once I so don't need any more tickets or my mother will take my keys away!" Serena said looking at her friends. "It's about time you got here meatball brains!" Rye snapped at her "Now lets go find our dresses!" they all walked into the mall and went to a story called "Prom Night". After three hours and $430 dollars broker they all had perfect dresses. Mina has a long orange dress that went down to her ankles. Lita has a knee high green dress with a floral embroidery on it. Rye has a long red dress down to the floor with a crisscross back to it. Serena has a sliver dress that comes right above her knees with a crisscross back like Rayes but it has V-neck. They walked over to the food court and started talking. They sat down drinking their sodas and talking. Mina saw Andrew and Darien over by the Tux store. She waved him to come over. He walked over to them. "Hey ladies, what you doing?" Andrew asked. "We are playing a game of Truth or Dare want to join in?" Lita asked. They both nodded and sat down at the table. "ok Lita," Serena started, "Truth or Dare?" Linta Thought for about a second "Dare!" everyone wasn't surprised that's what she picked because they knew her all to well. Serena thought "I dare you to. walk over to that table and ask that girl for a pad" Lita smirked "Okay be right back" they watched her walk and start talking to the girl as she started going threw her purse and handed her something. Lita walked back and laid something in a yellow paper. "There I did my dare!" she looked at the group "Ok Darien, Truth Or Dare?" he just smirked. "Dare" "Ok I dare you to kiss a girl of my choice, and I chose. Serena" Serena stared at Lita "LITA!" "What Meatball head am I not good enough to kiss you?" he said with a smirk. "No its not that its just. that I've o never mind" he walked up to her put his hand around her waist and kissed her. 'For some strange reason this fells.fells so right' they broke away from each other. Serena blushed. "Well we have to go see ya Andrew and Darien! Bye" said Lita. The group of girls walked out the door. Andrew walked up to his friend "do you know you kissed Serena for a minute straight?" "We did?" "what's up?" "I'm not sure?" "your in love!" 


	2. Gifts froms someone special?

"Andrew? Do you think I should ask Serena to her school dance?" Darien asked. "Yeah that would be great since I'm taking Mina we could double date" he replied. "Ok I will but how?" he said to his best friend "I know! Bye Andrew!" he as said walking out the door. Serena walked into her room and saw beautiful white roses on her dresser 'oh how beautiful' she thought. 'but who are they from?' she picked up the card and read what it said "Serena will you go with me to your school prom?" she read it again. Was she dreaming or was some one asking her to the dance 'wait! Who is it from???' then she noticed 2 boxes on her table she gasped as she opened them. One was crescent moon ear rings and the other was a thin siver chain with a crescent moon on it! One of them had a note on it. It read "so is that a yes or no?" but this time there a writing down at the bottom it said "love Darien" 'Omg! Darien asked me to the dance! I will go with him!" she picked up her phone and dialed his number. "hello?" "Darien?" "Yes? Serena?" "yes Darien its me" "Did you get your gifts?" "yes I did and I wanted to said thank you and yes ill go with you" "really? I mean great ill pick you up at seven bye" "bye" 


	3. Morning before the prom

"Andrew? Do you think I should ask Serena to her school dance?" Darien asked. "Yeah that would be great since I'm taking Mina we could double date" he replied. "Ok I will but how?" he said to his best friend "I know! Bye Andrew!" he as said walking out the door. Serena walked into her room and saw beautiful white roses on her dresser 'oh how beautiful' she thought. 'but who are they from?' she picked up the card and read what it said "Serena will you go with me to your school prom?" she read it again. Was she dreaming or was some one asking her to the dance 'wait! Who is it from???' then she noticed 2 boxes on her table she gasped as she opened them. One was a crescent moon earrings and the other was a thin silver chain with a crescent moon on it! One of them had a note on it. It read "so is that a yes or no?" but this time there a writing down at the bottom it said "love Darien" 'Omg! Darien asked me to the dance! I will go with him!" she picked up her phone and dialed his number. "Hello?" "Darien?" "Yes? Serena?" "Yes Darien its me" "Did you get your gifts?" "Yes I did and I wanted to said thank you and yes ill go with you" "really? I mean great ill pick you up at seven bye" "bye" Serena woke up and thought about what happened last night. 'Darien, my tormenter asked me to the prom and gave me earrings and a necklace! I sure this inst a joke.' She cringed at the thought 'but then why would he give me these wonderful gifts and talk to me on the phone so sweetly?' she called up mina. "hello?" mina said, "mina? This is Serena" "oh hey I heard that Darien asked you to the dance" she squealed. "Yeah I was calling you about that, wait! How do you know?" "Well duh! His best friend is my boyfriend! Andrew cant keep something this big from me!!! So are you going to start to get ready yet? Its already 11:00!" "Oh My god! Its 11:00? I just woke up! I need to get ready! I slept in and my appointment is in an hour! Oh sorry Mina I have to go see you at the dance!" she said getting ready to go to the hair salon. "Mom!" "yes dear?" her mother called up. "where are my car keys?" "on your dresser next to your flowers" "okay mom thanks bye I have to go!" she said rushing out the door. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Serena arrived at the hair salon with just 5 minutes to spare. "Miss Serena?" "yes?" "come this way please" she walked back to the chair and told her how she wanted her hair to be put up. She paid for it and walked out the door. It was put up in like a bun with tons of curls and two long curly strands that framed her face. She walked to the spa and got her make-up done. She had on white and silver eye shadow on, mascara, some light pink lipstick on and a little of it to reply later when she about to go, and some light pink blush on which look great on her pale creamy skin. When she got home she put on her dress and grabbed a robe and got a spray can of silver glitter. It was not big but small like dust and made her hair look even greater. She took off the robe and put on her shoes. They where high-heels that crissed crossed strap around her ankles for the finishing touch. When she was finished she herd the doorbell ring. She walked down and opened the door. Guess who it is and summit a review to see who wins! Oh and I want at lest 3 review to go on! It's a good story rights? Plzz Review!!! Bye for know! 


	4. The Dance

Thanks for all the reviews and here it is! Enjoy! ( )Authors notes " " Talking ' ' Thinking ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Darien's jaw dropped. "What?" Serena said looking worried, 'oh no, something has to be wrong, maybe he doesn't like my make-up or hairstyle' "Oh nothing wrong you beautiful" Serena blushed "Shall we?" he held out his arm to her. "We shall," she took his arm and walked over to his car "Wow, this is your car?" she said staring at the car. "Yeah why, it gets me around" "Oh no reason just that I've seen this car around some places" he opened her door and she got in. They drove to her school and looked for Mina and Andrew. "Hmm, where are they?" "maybe there going to be unfashionably late" Serena giggled. "Hey Serena! Hey Darien!" Mina shouted over to her friends. "Where over here!" they looked over where Mina shouted from and walked over. Mina whistled "Wow Serena you sure do clean up good!" "I'm going to take that as a complement tonight" Andrew and Darien chuckled. They walked into the Gym. It was decorated in blue, green, purple, and white (yeah I know white with blue, purple, and green but I thought white would be great) streamers everywhere. Serena's eyes widened when she saw all the lights (and of course) the food. Then the DJ put on a slow song. "Serena care to dance?" Darien asked holding out his had. She took it "I'd love to" they walked out on the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she draped her arms over his shoulders (remember she's wearing high-heels! So she can reach) and leaned her head on his chest. "Darien?" "Yea?" "I love you" "I love you too" they continued to dance. They met Raye, Lita, and Ami and talked for awhile and when the dance was ending they all went to Raye's temple. "Okay," Serena said, "I have to tell my parents that I'm going to stay here for the night". She walked over to the phone and dialed the number. "Hello?" "Hey mom is it ok if I stay over at Raye's tonight?" "Well.. I don't know" "Please mom" "Ok see you in the morning dear goodbye" "Goodbye" She walked over to her friends and her boyfriend. "Serena where going to watch a movie care to join us?" "Sure" Tune in next time for THE MOVIE! See ya soon! And don't forget to Review! 


End file.
